Fate's Journey
by Sugar Pink
Summary: Fate created a love for Li 3yrs ago but it also created a mix-up that ruined that love. 3yrs later Sakura enters Li's life & teaches him to love again. But Li's first love returns & the mixup that ruined their love before is now cleared..RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Sugar Pink:** Hello everyone! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME! School's been stressful. But now it's spring break, so I'll have time to update! I hope you'll all take time to review my story after reading! I'm trying really hard to perfect my writing skills, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave a review at the end to let me know if you think this fic is worth continuing!

**Fate's Journey**

**Summary:** Syaoran Li met the love of his life, Miyako Takenichi, during a business trip to China. After many fated coincidental meetings in various spots in China, both of them agreed they are the perfect soul mate for each other. However, after a misunderstanding, both Syaoran and Miyako parted ways, each feeling hurt and rejected. Three years later, Sakura Kinomoto, a bright and beautiful girl entered Syaoran's life, and although it was a rocky beginning with disputes, the two of them fell in love. However, Miyako renters Syaoran's life, and the two of them realized that their romance in China only ended because of a misunderstanding. Now that the misunderstanding is cleared up, who will Syaoran choose? The romance that occurred three years ago in China, or the one he is sharing with Sakura now?

Starring: Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Eriol Hirazagawa and Tomoyo Daidouji

* * *

Prologue

A girl with soft dark brown hair and red highlights sat on a bench, her beautiful lilac eyes were puffing from crying.

Her hand clutched the necklace she was wearing. It was a silver heart with the engraving _I love you_ on it. Feeling the engraving with her fingers made her cry more and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

I loved him so much...why did he have to cheat on me...

Feeling dejected, the girl tore the necklace off her neck and placed it on the bench. _I will leave this here...he gave me this heart necklace...but he broke my heart now..._

Placing the heart necklace on the bench, the girl ran off.

* * *

"Come on, we're going to be late!" a girl with dark navy blue hair and aquamarine eyes said frantically.

"We're already half an hour early, and we're right in front of the building. Sit down for a while." a young man with soft messy chocolate brown hair and amber eyes said. He sat on a bench, refusing to move.

"Fine, fine." his assistant said, giving in, and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, what's this?" the young man said, picking up a silver heart necklace with the engraving _I love you_ on it.

"Syaoran, we should go now. Take that necklace with you and we'll put it in the local lost and found after the meeting. This business deal is worth millions!" his assistant reminded.

"Okay, okay." Syaoran said, placing the necklace in his pocket.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter

The stars shone brightly on the dark indigo sky and their glow rivalled the ones made my the streetlights. The streets of the city were filled with couples holding hands, or families out for dinner.

A young man the age of 25, with soft chestnut brown hair and bright amber eyes, sipped his drink and leaned back against the chair. His assistant, a young 24 years old girl with dark navy blue hair and aquamarine coloured eyes, looked up from the menu.

"Well, you seem relaxed." The girl smiled.

"Of course. Mr. Hikagashi was a tough negotiator. I'm glad the business deal was successful." The young man, whose name was Syaoran Li, said.

"Mr. Kishi said we can take a break and stay until the 24th." The young girl, whose name was Claire reminded.

"Great! How long do we have until the 24th?" Syaoran asked.

"About two weeks." Claire replied.

"Good, I think we both deserved the break." Syaoran chucked. He noticed that the night was beautiful, and it was a wonderful night to eat at a outdoor restaurant.

"May I take your order?" a waiter in a uniform said.

"Yes, we'll take the chicken pasta and the turkey chow mien." Claire said, handing back the menus back to the waiter.

"So, how are things going between you and Akita?" Claire asked casually.

"We broke up last week." Syaoran replied.

"What? Already?"

"It just wasn't working, I guess." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

Claire knew she should be pitying her friend. After all, she had known Syaoran for five years now. However, she couldn't help feel a little joy in her heart once she heard that he and Akita had broken up. Secretly, she has a crush on Syaoran since she first saw him. It had lasted for five years, up to this very moment. However, he'll never know about her feelings for him. She'll make sure of that. She wasn't ready to let the friendship they shared to be ruined.

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back. Don't eat without me." Syaoran grinned, getting up from his chair.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Claire said sarcastically with a smile. As she saw Syaoran walk further away from their table, she let out a small sigh. He'll never understand what she felt for him. And why would he? He was young and handsome and could have just about any girl he want. Why in the world would he choose her, a basic, girl-next-door, type of girl?

* * *

_They sure have clean washrooms,_ Syaoran thought as he walked back to their table. As he was doing so, he passed a wishing fountain. He had seen it on his way to the restrooms but had ignored it. Now that he was passing it again, it seems to look different somehow. Syaoran can't pinpoint exactly what had changed, but somehow, it's more captivating. Glancing over, he read the sign

Believe in fate and have faith in yourself.  
Make new memories everyday so one day there will be something to reflect back on.  
Throw a coin,  
Make a wish.

Chuckling, Syaoran fished a coin from his pocket. Holding the coin in his right palm, he turned around so that his back was facing the fountain._What should I wish for? Maybe something silly. _Syaoran thought for a while_. I wish that this wishing fountain and this wish will bring me luck and happiness._

Raising his arm, with his back towards the fountain, he started to throw the coin. _Hmm...maybe if I throw hard enough, the coin will fly across the fountain and land on the other side instead of landing in the water._ Syaoran chuckled at the thought. So he raised his right arm and threw the coin as hard as he possibly can, with the hope that it will sail across the fountain, completely miss the water, and land on the cement ground on the other side of the fountain. Just for fun.

As the coin left his right palm, Syaoran decide to wait a few seconds before turning around to see how far his coin had went. However, curiosity got the better of him, and he turned around. As he did, he noticed that his coin was still sailing in the air.

Maybe it will make it to the other side of the fountain after all, Syaoran mused. However, he soon noticed another coin, thrown by a girl, was also sailing through the air. The two coins soon came into contact with a soft and both landed in the water at the same time.

Syaoran stood frozen in spot. He couldn't believe what he just saw. What were the chances of his coin colliding with another coin in midair! Maybe one in five million. But it happened anyways. Syaoran looked at the girl who had thrown the coin, and right away knew she was beautiful.

She has soft dark brown hair with red highlights. Her eyes were a soft lilac colour and her figure was slender. She had obviously seen the contact of their coins and a surprised expression graced her face. She soon looked across the fountain and made eye contact with Syaoran. A soft, graceful smile replaced the surprised expression. Syaoran smiled back, feeling his cheeks turn pink. He walked around the fountain to speak with her.

"Hi." Syaoran said with a cute boyish smile on his face.

"Hi." the girl greeted back. "I see our coins found each other."

"And I see we found each other too." Syaoran grinned. The girl let out a soft laugh.

"What are the chances of two coins colliding in midair?" she laughed.

"Probably about one in five million. I'm Syaoran Li, 25 years old."

"I'm Miyako Tsukono, 24 years old, but you can call me Miya."

"Do you live here?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh no, I'm on vacation. I come from Japan." Miyako said.

"Oh really? What a coincidence, me too! I'm here on a business trip. My boss thinks my assistant and I deserve a break, so I'm here for another two weeks." Syaoran grinned.

"I'm suppose to return to Japan in about two weeks too. I'm from Tokyo."

"Oh, I'm from small town Tomoeda. My assistant and I are having dinner now. Would you like to join us?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, I don't think I can. My friend must be worried sick about me. I have to go back now." Miyako laughed. She started to walk away.

"Wait!" Syaoran called after her.

"Yes?"

"Will I see you again?"

Miyako stopped and think. "If we were fated to meet today. If we are fated to meet again, I'm sure we will."

"But what if we're not?" Syaoran asked.

"Then we won't." Miyako giggled. Turning around, she continued to walk away. Syaoran stared after her retreating figure.

I guess she's right, he thought to himself. He took one last glance at the sign before returning to Claire for dinner.

Believe in fate and have faith in yourself.  
Make new memories everyday so one day there will be something to reflect back on.

_I just made a new memory today,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Where were you? You were gone for a long time." Claire said. The food was already on the table, and true to her words, Claire hadn't start eating yet. 

"Claire, I just met the most beautiful girl ever!" Syaoran exclaimed excitedly. He picked up his fork and started to eat. Claire felt a pang of hurt in her heart.

"Oh really?" she managed to say without sounding too hurt.

"Yeah! I was making a wish and threw a coin in the fountain, and she was throwing a coin in too. Our coins collided in midair and fell in the water at the same time. Is that destiny or what! I mean, what are the chances of our coins colliding in midair!"

"Yeah, I guess it is fate then." Claire said with a small smile. _I guess it is fate then..._

_

* * *

_

The next day, the sun was shining brightly. Syaoran woke up, got dressed and left the hotel early in the morning. He wanted to see the sights of China. He would love company, but he couldn't wake Claire up. She's been working really hard for the past few weeks, preparing for the successful business deal they had last night.

Strolling around town, Syaoran past by a bench. Suddenly, he remembered.

Hey, I found a necklace on this bench yesterday! Shoot, I forgot to return it to the lost and found! But where is it?

Strolling around, Syaoran was in search of the local lost and found. Before he knew it, he was back at the wishing fountain. Sitting on the ledge of the fountain, was a familiar figure with long dark brown hair and red highlights, their back towards him.

Syaoran's eyes widen. _It's her!_ Rushing towards the figure quickly, Syaoran shouted.

"Hi!" he said. The person turned to face him. It was! It was Miyako Tsukono, the girl from last night.

"Hey. I guess we were fated to meet again." Miyako grinned.

"Aren't I glad?" Syaoran returned the grin. "Why are you out so early?"

"Why are you?"

"Just strolling around."

"Me too." The two of them stayed silent for a while.

"So...want to go get a drink with me?" Syaoran offered.

"Why not?" Miyako said, getting up. The two wandered to a local soda shoppe, and ordered two cokes. Miyako wanted to pay for hers, but Syaoran insisted that it was his treat.

"Thanks," she told him.

"Don't mention it."

"Would you two like your fortunes told?" an elderly woman with a kind smile offered from a small stand. Syaoran and Miya looked at each other.

"Sure." Miyako said. The two of them took a seat in front of the woman.

"Reach in this pouch and pull out a charm. Any charm at all." the woman smiled wisely and placed an open pouch in front of them. "No peeking," she added.

Miyako reached in first. She felt a bunch of a charms in there, different sizes, but she couldn't tell what they looked like. Randomly, she pulled one out. It was a small yellow crystal on a blue ribbon.

Syaoran did the same. He pulled out a small yellow crystal identical to Miyako's but his was chained on a red ribbon.

"Ah...the twin crystals." the woman said wisely.

"What does it mean?" Miyako asked.

"The twin crystal is a symbol of love. It's rare for two people to pull out the two of them in a row. However, the twin crystal is also a symbol of hardwork. You two are very lucky. The two of you can develop a close, loving relationship, but only if you work hard at it and put in a lot of effort, and refuse to give up no matter what." the woman smiled. Both Miyako and Syaoran blushed.

"Thank you for the advice." Syaoran said politely.

"You may keep the charms. I hope it all works out for the best for the two of you." the woman said. Blushing again, Syaoran and Miyako walked away. They continued to do so in silence. Suddenly, Syaoran spoke up.

"Miya-chan, would you show me where the local lost and found is?"

"Oh, um, sure. It's a short distance from here anyways." Miyako smiled. "Do you believe what the fortune teller said?"

"Maybe...there could be some truth to it...do you?"

"Maybe...oh, here's the lost and found. Why are you looking for it anyways?"

"I found something on a bench yesterday. I've been meaning to take it to the lost and found."

"Really? What did you find?"

"This," Syaoran said. He pulled out the silver heart necklace from his pocket. Miyako gasped as the necklace glimmered in the morning sun.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"That necklace...it's mine!" Miyako said.

"Oh, then I guess I don't need the lost and found anymore." Syaoran grinned, handing it back to her. Miyako took the necklace in her hands.

"You don't look too happy about finding your necklace." Syaoran observed.

"My ex-boyfriend gave me this. I threw it away because he cheated on me. I spent the entire day crying. My friend forced me to go out last night to relax. That's how I met you." Miyako explained.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Syaoran said.

Meanwhile, all their coincidental encounters flashed through Miyako's head. The coins colliding in midair...what the woman said...and now her heart necklace. Her ex-boyfriend had broken her heart...but now Syaoran was returning it to her...

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I think I agree with what the woman said after all. We are fated to have met."

"And to love?"

Miyako nodded with a cute smile. "My ex-boyfriend broke my heart...but you picked it and gave it back." Miyako held up the heart necklace. "If this isn't destiny, I don't know what is." She leapt into Syaoran's arms and heembraced her. _I couldn't be luckier than I am now,_ Syaoran thought.

* * *

The next two weeks were the best two weeks of Syaoran's life. He and Miyako went on dates and knew each other better. Syaoran had never been so much in love with a woman. 

"Are you going out with Miyako-chan tonight?" Claire asked.

"Yep." Syaoran replied. Claire felt a stab of pain through her heart.

"Oh..."

"I'll be eating out with Miya, so eat without me, okay?" Syaoran said.

"Tonight's our last night in China. We're returning to Japan tomorrow." Claire reminded.

"I know, that's why I'm making tonight extra memorable for Miya and me." Syaoran smiled.

"Are you two going to keep in touch after we return to Japan?"

"Of course. Bye, Claire." Syaoran said, slipping through the door. When the door closed, a single tear rolled down Claire's cheek.

* * *

Syaoran ran to the wishing fountain where he was meeting Miya. It was their spot. When he got there, he saw a guy talking to Miya. He paused as he heard a part of their conversation.

"I'm sorry, Miya!" the guy was saying. "Forgive me! I know you still love me!"

"I'm with someone else now, Kenji." Miyako said.

"But you don't love him! You are still wearing the necklace I gave you! That prove that you still love me, Miya!"

Miyako paused, as if trying to think of what to say. Finally she spoke.

"Kenji, I'll admit, I loved you. When you left me, I was heartbroken. It was the most devastating experience of my life. Then I met Syaoran. He was there when I needed him. I'm with him because he cares and I'll admit, I can never one hundred percent erase you from my memory, even when I'm with Syaoran. I still think about you, and that's because I love you."

Hearing her words, Syaoran stood frozen in place. Her words ran through his head. _I'll admit, I can never one hundred percent erase you from my memory, even when I'm with Syaoran. I think about you, and that's because I love you..._

Turning around, Syaoran ran back towards the hotel.

* * *

"Then come back to me, Miya!" Kenji begged. 

"I'm not finished! I love you, but you don't love me. You will always be in my memory, because you were important to me. But things are different now, Kenji. I cannot continue to love you, nor can I ever forgive you for cheating! I appreciate what Syaoran had done for me, and I love him. I'm not going to leave him. And slowly, the memory of us ever being together will be erased." Miyako said.

Looking down, Kenji's eyes were filled with sorrow. "I understand. I'm sorry, Miya. I wish you and Syaoran Li luck." And with that he walked away.

Miyako sat back down on the ledge, letting out sigh. She continued to wait for Syaoran, not knowing he had misunderstood and will never arrive to meet her.

* * *

"Claire, are you packed?" Syaoran asked, opening their suite door. 

"Yes...why are you back so early?"

"We're leaving for Japan tonight."

"What!"

"Come on, grab your stuff and go." Syaoran said. He picked up the suitcase he had packed earlier.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Claire asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"I'll tell you on the plane. Let's go." Syaoran said.

* * *

Three hours later, Miyako went to Starlite hotel.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Syaoran Li." she said to the lady on the front desk.

"Mr. Li? Oh, he left two hours ago. He went back to Japan."

"What?"

"Yes, and a girl about your age was with him too." the lady said, meaning Claire. Miyako felt numb. _A girl my age was with him...and he left for Japan...he cheated on me...and left...without even saying goodbye..._ Miyako thought, as tears rolled down her cheeks and her hand clutched the yellow crystal in her palm.

* * *

**Three years later**

* * *

A 27 years old Syaoran sat in a fancy restaurant as he waited for Mr. Tokoshi to arrive for their business talk. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi, Syaoran Li speaking."

"Mr. Li, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think I can make it for our business deal today. I'll call your secretary to book another appointment some time next week. Bye." Mr. Tokoshi said and hung up, without waiting for Syaoran to answer.

Syaoran hung up after him and groaned. All this waiting for nothing. Half an hour wasted, and he still have to go back to the office to take a look at the new secretary Mr. Kishi hired.

Paying for the dumplings and tea he ate, Syaoran drove back to Tomoeda Corporations. As he parked and got out of his car, he saw a young girl, about his age, with soft light honey-brown hair and bright emerald green eyes walking into the building. Syaoran doesn't know what it is about her, but for some reason, she caught attention.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto, aged 25 walked into Tomoeda Corporations, her heart beating super fast. After all, it was her first time walking into such a massive building. 

She was wearing a white turtle neck and a knee-length black skirt. Her honey-brown hair was loose and moved gracefully as she move her head. She stood, waiting for the elevator.

Sakura quickly finish off her granola bar. Her nervousness caused her to squeeze the wrapper into a small, tight, ball. Turning around, she spotted a garbage can. _I wonder if I can make the shot,_ she thought. Shrugging, she aimed for the can...

...and she missed! Sakura gasped as the front doors to Tomoeda Corporations opened and in walked a handsome young man, around her age, with soft chocolate brown hair and bright amber eyes. Her wrapper hit him squarely in the chest.

Sakura gasped as the young man paused in his tracks. He looked up, as if trying to see who threw the wrapper. Turning around quickly, Sakura could feel the heat on her cheeks as she blushed.

Oh no...

Suddenly, she heard a voice next to her and it made her jumped.

"Next time, aim more carefully at the garbage can." the voice chuckled. Sakura turned to see the handsome young man next to her, wearing a cute, boyish smile on his face. She blushed more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

The young man ignored her and threw the granola bar wrapper towards the garbage can. It sailed through the air and went in the can without even brushing the rims. The elevator came, and the young man strolled in. Sakura went in after him, still blushing from embarrassment.

"No need to feel embarrassed." Syaoran grinned. "I'm Syaoran Li."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto."

The elevator reached the 10th floor and both walked off. Sakura looked around, looking for room 1012. Suddenly, she spotted it. To her surprise, Syaoran Li was also going to it!

She followed behind him. He didn't look back. _Is he still mad at me about throwing the wrapper? Oh, my gosh, what if he thinks I aimed it at him!_

Sakura went in office 1012. She was greeted by a young woman her age with navy blue hair and aquamarine eyes. She wore a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi, you must be the new secretary. I'm Claire Joshi. I'll be showing you around." Claire said.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Um...who is that?" Sakura asked, pointing at Syaoran's back. She and Claire watched as he walked into his room, and closed the door softly behind him.

"Oh, that's Syaoran Li. You'll be his secretary." Claire informed. Sakura's emerald eyes widen. _I just hit my boss with a granola bar wrapper!_

"Does someone have a crush on Syaoran Li already?" Claire teased.

"No, no!" Sakura said quickly. She quickly told Claire about the granola wrapper incident. Claire burst into laughter.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Syaoran is a nice guy. I've known him for seven years now. If you do have a crush on him, don't worry, it's normal. He's only 27 years old, and most of our young female workers has a crush on him." Claire explained. "I'm 26 years old...how old are you, Sakura?"

"I'm 25 years old...I just moved to Tomoeda. I'm really glad to have this job, and I hope I won't ruin it by hitting my boss with a granola bar wrapper."

* * *

"_She's_ my new secretary?" Syaoran asked, laughing as he looked over Sakura's resume. 

"Is there a problem?" his best friend, Eriol Hiiragazawa asked.

"She accidentally hit me with a granola bar wrapper today." Syaoran laughed.

"Are you sure it wasn't on purpose? After all, the ladies have been trying to get your attention." Eriol grinned. Rolling his eyes, Syaoran glanced over Sakura's resume.

"Hmm...she's only 25..."

"Yes, not too young for you, Syaoran. Not too young at all. Only a two years difference. What? Thinking of asking her out already?" Eriol grinned.

"Shut up, Eriol. Don't you have some boring meeting to go to now?" Syaoran rolled his eyes again.

"Okay, okay. I will leave you alone." Eriol laughed as he went out of Syaoran's room.

"Sakura Kinomoto...I hope she doesn't think I hate her for throwing the wrapper..."

* * *

**Sugar Pink**: I'm sorry for lack of updates! I've been reading on my past fics, and I've lost ideas to writing some of them. I have decided to write only four stories at a time. The four that I'm going to continue on are: 

**A Preschool Prank Romance  
****The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Made  
****One Wish  
****Fate's Journey**

I have not given up on **The Bet I Bet You Wish You Never Made**. I love that fic myself so I'm definitely going to continue it. Same goes for **A Preschool Prank Romance**. However, I've lost inspiration to write **Of Diaries Secrets and Letters**, so I'm going to put that on hold for a while.PLEASE R/R THIS FIC AND TELL ME IF IT'S WORTH CONTINUING!

This is a trial chapter...so I might remove it if it's not that popular with you readers out there.

Sugar Pink


	2. Knowing You

**Sugar Pink:** Hello everyone! I really want to thank those of you who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciated it! This story is still in its tentative stage so I might remove it if it's isn't that popular haha.

Please R/R this chapter and let me know what you think, even if it's criticism!

* * *

Fate's Journey

Chapter 2: Knowing You

Syaoran Li sat in his office, reflecting on the past. He remembered three years ago back in China. He remembered...her.

I loved her so much...I wonder where she is now...

**Flashback**

"I got you something, Miya," Syaoran said mysteriously.

"What is it, Syaoran?"

"Remember that gift store we visited the other day? Remember that legend of the Cowherd and Weaver Girl?"

"Yes...oh, Syaoran! You bought the Cowherd and Weaver girl dolls!" Miyako gasped, her lilac eyes in wonder.

"You bet I did!"

"But I thought the owner of the store said it wasn't for sale."

"I offered to pay more than it's worth." Syaoran smiled.

"Why did you do that!"

"Because you are worth it, and I want to make you happy." Syaoran smiled. He showed her the Cowherd doll. He reached into his pocket. However, the Weaver girl doll he had wanted to give to Miya was not there. He frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"The Weaver girl doll...it's gone. Oh shoot, I think I lost it." Syaoran groaned.

"That's ok, Syaoran," Miya gave him an understanding smile.

"But I wanted to make you happy."

"I am happy, as long as I'm with you."

**End of flashback**

Syaoran glanced over at his desk. A stuffed Cowherd doll was on his worktable. It wasn't a big stuffed doll, just about 12 centimetres in height. The Cowherd and Weaver girl dolls were a symbol of love and he wanted to give the Weaver girl doll to Miya. He had managed to keep his Cowherd doll until now, but he had lost the Weaver girl doll before he could give it to Miyako.

And the owner of the store said it was an original...each set of Cowherd and Weaver girl doll set that were ever made is different...I had picked out the cutest looking one...yet I lost one of them...

A sudden knock on his office door snapped Syaoran out of his daydreams.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and his new secretary, Sakura, entered.

"Mr. Li, Mr. Tokoshi said he will be having the business deal chat with you next Wednesday. He also said he was very sorry for not being able to make it today." Sakura informed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Sakura." Syaoran said. He noticed that she was not looking him in the eye as she spoke. _Poor thing, probably still embarrassed about the granola bar wrapper,_ he thought to himself.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving for my lunch break now, Mr. Li." Sakura said, not looking her boss in the eye.

"Okay. Oh, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really okay about the granola bar wrapper." Syaoran chuckled. Sakura's cheeks flushed as he mentioned the incident. "I mean, I wasn't bruised by your bad aiming." Syaoran grinned.

"I'm really sorry about that, Mr. Li." Sakura said, walking out of his office.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as she sat back down in her chair. Facing her boss was embarrassing enough, and it's even more embarrassing that he's young and cute and...

_Stop thinking about him, Sakura!_ She scolded herself. She glance at Weaver girl doll on her worktable. She felt a sense of relief whenever she look at that doll. Even though she doesn't have the Cowherd doll to match with the Weaver girl, it was okay. She knows that each set that were made is different. A specific Cowherd doll goes with a specific weaver girl doll. She's sure one day she will find the Cowherd doll to complete the set.

"Sakura, it's lunch time." Claire said.

"I know. Are you going out too, Claire?"

"I'm going to wait for Syaoran."

"Ooh, looks like someone has a crush." Sakura teased, like a high school girl.

Claire blushed. "I do not!" She knocked on Syaoran's door, and after hearing a muffled, "Come in," she entered.

Sakura stuffed the doll into her handbag and strolled out for lunch.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sat down by the local Starbucks and sipped her cappuccino. The first day at work wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, the front door to Starbucks open and Sakura's eyes widen. It was Syaoran Li! Why is **he** here on a lunch break? And where's Claire? Weren't they having lunch together?

Sakura stared down at her drink. _Don't come over, don't come over,_ she prayed.

"Hi," Syaoran's voice said. _He came over,_ Sakura sighed.

"Hi, Mr. Li." she greeted with a smile.

"We're not on work hours...call me Syaoran." he grinned.

"Okay...Syaoran." Sakura let the name rolled off her tongue. She decided she like the way it sounds.

"Do you mind if I call you Sakura?"

"Um, not at all."

"You have a pretty name."

"Thanks...where's Claire?"

"I told her not to wait for me for lunch. She went ahead."

"Oh, I see." Sakura replied. The two of them were silent for a while.

"So, how do you like the coffee at work?" Syaoran asked, with a chuckle.

"Huh? The coffee? Um...it's...delicious." Sakura said. Truthfully, she just had a cup this morning and it was awful. Absolute poison and the worst ever.

"Really? That's odd, because I find it disgusting." Syaoran laughed. "No need to be polite, Sakura. Lunch break is drawing to a close. Want a ride back to the office?"

**

* * *

**

Sakura entered the office with Syaoran, and the first thing they heard was loud voices in the conference room.

"I refuse to change my designs!"

"Miss Daidouji, the colour on that dress is not what we're looking for!"

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Sounds like Eriol is in another one of his successful business meetings." Syaoran smirked. Suddenly, a girl with long violet hair and indigo coloured eyes stormed out of the conference room.

"If Tomoeda Corporations can't accept my designs, then I'll just have to take my business elsewhere!" the girl snapped.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped at the girl. The girl, whose name was Tomoyo glanced up.

"Sakura? You **work** here?"

"I didn't know you were coming here today to sign a new deal." Sakura said.

"I'm not!" Tomoyo said, sending a glare in Eriol's direction.

"Okay, what's going on?" Syaoran frowned.

"Miss Daidouji's designs are not what Tomoeda Corporations is looking for. We had wanted a new spring line." Eriol explained.

"This **is** a spring design!" Tomoyo snapped.

"Let's take this back in the conference room, shall we?" Syaoran said. "I'm sure there's a way we can solve this."

"Mr. Li, Claire isn't back yet, though." Sakura reminded.

"You can join me in the conference room in Claire's place for the time being, Sakura." Syaoran smiled.

"M-me?"

"Well, you are my secretary, and I think you can learn from this experience. Oh yes, don't bring in any coffee." Syaoran winked.

**

* * *

**

"Now, isn't that much better than losing a client?" Syaoran asked Eriol after Tomoyo had left. They four of them had spent two whole hours talking about the deal in the conference room.

"Fussy clients like her, I can do without." Eriol grumbled.

"Syaoran, did you ask Sakura to go in my place for the conference with the Daidoujis?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, you weren't back yet, so I asked Sakura to take your place for the time being. You don't mind, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Um, no, of course not. Well, I better get back to work now." Claire said. Eriol spoke up as soon as Claire was gone.

"She has the biggest crush on you."

"Who? Claire?"

"Duh, of course Claire."

"Nah, we're just really good friends. I've known her for seven years already."

"And she has a crush on you for all seven of those years."

Laughing, Syaoran shook his head. He wouldn't believe for a single second that Claire Joshi has a crush on him. Not at all.

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, it's almost five. It's getting dark, do you have a ride home?" Sakura's co-worker, Ariya, asked.

"No, my car is being fixed. I guess I'll just take the night bus." Sakura said. She put her Weaver girl doll in her bag and got up.

"But that's really dangerous. Why don't you hang around for a while? I'm sure a certain Mr. Li will drive you home." Ariya teased.

"Ariya!" Sakura scolded playfully, a blush ascending her cheeks.

"Well, the two of you did come back from lunch together." Ariya continued. Claire sat silently at her desk.

_Syaoran went to lunch with Sakura? That's why he said no to me when I asked?_ Claire thought. She felt her eyes sting, but fought back the tears.

"I'm going home now, everyone." Sakura said, walking out of the office.

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as the cool night wind blew her hair softly. She shivered as she continued to wait near the bus stop along with a couple of other people.

Suddenly, she felt an impact, crashing into her.

"Ow!" Sakura winced as she landed on the cement.

"Sorry lady," a little boy on his scooter apologized as he speeded on ahead.

"Young man, you come back here right now!" an elder woman shouted after her son. "I'm terribly sorry, miss." she apologized to Sakura, and raced after her son again.

"That's okay." Sakura said, but she wasn't sure if the lady heard her. Sighing, Sakura picked up her handbag and the bus soon arrived. Getting on the bus, Sakura didn't realize that her favourite weaver girl doll had fallen to the ground when the kid had ran her over with his scooter.

**

* * *

**

"Claire, do you need a ride home?" Syaoran asked.

"Um, not tonight. I'm going out with my family. My brother is coming to pick me up." Claire said.

"Oh, okay then. Have fun." Syaoran smiled as he went out the door.

I wish you care about me...I wish you feel the same way about me like I feel about you...

**

* * *

**

Syaoran sped down the road in his silver vehicle. It had started to rain and it was coming down quite heavily. He slammed on the brakes on a red light. Glancing around his surroundings, Syaoran suddenly froze in his seat. His eyes landed on a small doll on the side of the road.

It's the weaver girl doll...

**

* * *

**

Sakura looked out at the rain splashing against the windows on the side of the bus. She reached into her handbag to hold her doll.

That's strange...where is it?

Sakura opened her bag wider and rummaged around. "It's not here! Driver! Next stop please!"

I've got to go back and find it!

**

* * *

**

Syaoran quickly parked his car and got out into the rain. He bend down and picked up the small doll. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Cowherd doll.

It's a perfect match! This weaver girl is the other half of my cowherd!

**

* * *

**

Sakura ran through the rain. She was getting soaked, but she doesn't care. She need that doll back. It was very important to her.

_I bet it fell out of my bag when I fell,_ she thought. Soon, she reached the bus station where she left from. She couldn't believe her eyes.

There, crouching down, was her boss, Syaoran Li. Sakura quickly ran over.

"Mr. Li?"

Syaoran looked up. "Sakura? You're all wet!"

"So are you."

Syaoran noticed his current state: in the middle of the sidewalk, holding two dolls in his hands. He burst into laughter as he got up.

"What's so funny?" Sakura questioned.

"This is the silliest situation I've been in. In the middle of the road with two toys in my hands." Syaoran said.

_He looks really cute and boyish when he laughs like that,_ Sakura thought. Suddenly, she saw her doll in his hand.

"My doll! Mr. Li, you found it!" Sakura squealed in joy. She quickly snatched the weaver girl doll from her boss's hand.

"That doll...is yours?"

"Yeah. I came all the way back here to look for it! Oh gosh, I thought I would lose it forever!" Sakura let out a satisfied smile. Suddenly, she noticed the cowherd doll in Syaoran's hand.

"Oh...you have the other half!"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing that it's raining, and we're both soaked, do you want a lift home?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Um, okay. Thanks, Mr. Li."

"What did I say about calling me that after work hours?"

"Whoops! I mean...thanks, Syaoran."

**

* * *

**

"Sakura, where did you get that doll?" Syaoran asked as they drove.

"Well...I found it actually. I found it three years ago." Sakura said. Syaoran felt his body went numb.

She **found** it? Three years ago?

"Did you find it in China?" he asked. Sakura looked up.

"Yes...how did you know?"

"Never mind how I knew. Why don't you tell me why it's so special to you."

"Well, it's a silly story, but..."

****

Flashback, three years ago in China

Sakura strolled down the streets of China, in search of a cowherd and weaver girl doll set for her parent's anniversary. She heard that there were many sets made, but each set were made differently, such as the characters will have matching clothes. This is so there is a specific match for each cowherd and for each weaver girl.

"I wonder if this store has any..." Sakura said to herself. Her mother had told her the legend of the Cowherd and the Weaver girl when she was young. Sakura had fallen in love with that story.

Suddenly, she saw a young man ran out of a shop in excitement. He ran quickly, and didn't notice that he had dropped something from his pocket. Sakura quickly ran up to see what he dropped.

She gasped as she saw that it was a stuffed weaver girl doll, wearing a pink kimono. She hastily picked it up and ran forward, looking for the young man who had dropped it, but he was already out of sight.

"Oh gosh...these dolls come in a set...he will be so disappointed when he realize that the weaver girl is gone. He can never find any other weaver girl to replace it either...each cowherd doll has a specific weaver girl doll to go along with it. It just won't be the same and a replacement won't match." Sakura sighed. There's nothing she can do now.

Hours later, Sakura still wasn't able to find a cowherd and weaver girl doll set for her parents. Feeling dejected, she went back to the hotel where they were staying.

When she got back, she noticed something was wrong. First, she saw a note on the door. It said:

Sakura,

Go to the local hospital when you see this note

Touya and Dad

Panicking, Sakura quickly flagged a cab and got to the local hospital. She noticed right away that her brother was crying and so was her dad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's mom...she's been in a car accident...the doctor said she wouldn't make it." Touya said. Sakura's world came crashing down.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to see Nadeshiko Kinomoto?" the doctor asked.

"I do! I'm her daughter!"

"I suggest you go in right away. I'm not sure how long your mother will live." the doctor said sadly. Quickly, Sakura dashed in.

"Mom!" she cried.

"Sakura-chan. Don't cry." Nadeshiko offered her daughter and serene smile.

"Mom, you can't go! Look what I've found today! It's a weaver girl doll!" Sakura fished the doll out of her pocket eagerly, like a child. Nadeshiko stroked the doll.

"Keep the doll with you always, Sakura-chan. Remember the story, and one day you will find your true love. That doll will bring you luck."

End of Flashback

"And...those were her last words to me." Sakura said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she told her painful memory to Syaoran.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you." Syaoran said, offering her a tissue.

"I'm okay. I just had to come back for the doll because I feel like my mother would want me to keep it with me." Sakura said. "What about you? You seem to know the doll well."

Syaoran chuckled. "Have you heard the story of the Cowherd and Weaver Girl? The two of them were in love when Weaver girl came down from heaven to earth, but the cowherd caught her bathing. He stole her clothes and since he saw her naked, she has to marry him. Of course, they lived a happy life, until the heavens found out. They were furious that a fairy married a common mortal." Syaoran stopped at a red light.

"They drew a river in the sky, so that the two lovers would never see each other again. However, the magpies feel sorry for them, and once every year, on the seventh day on the seventh lunar month on the Chinese calendar, the magpies will form a bridge to let the two lovers cross and see each other. And on that day, you can actually see the river made by the heavens, which is the milky way. The constellation Altair represents the cowherd and the constellation Vega represents the weaver girl. These two stars shines extra bright on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month." Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded slowly. "My mother told me that story when I was a kid. I've always loved it." She gently grazed her fingers over the doll. "You still haven't told me why you know the doll."

"Actually, I think I was the guy you saw who dropped it." Syaoran smiled slightly.

"What! So I've actually met you three years ago, but didn't know it was you!"

"I guess you can say that. Three years ago in China...that was the best time of my life. I had met a girl there. She was the love of my life."

And for some reason, as the drove on, Syaoran told Sakura all about Miyako. He told her about their fated encounters, how it was destiny that their coins had collided when they were both making a wish. He told her about the twin crystals, and how he still kept his charm from the fortune teller. And he told her how he had found her necklace by chance after she had thrown it away.

Syaoran wasn't sure why he was telling his newly hired secretary all this. But he felt that he knew Sakura. And after all, she had told him her past, so it's only fair that he should trust her enough to tell her his.

"That is such a dreamy tale." Sakura sighed. "You two were destined."

"If we were...I don't think she would have told her ex that she still loves him." Syaoran said bitterly.

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, I just left China." Syaoran said. Sakura stayed silent. "Well, here's your house, Sakura."

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, and I think you should have the doll back."

"What? Why?"

"Because this doll is a symbol of love between you and Miyako. You should have it back, to make a complete set. You can never find another weaver girl doll exactly like the one I have here now. Your set will never be complete. You and Miyako were destined for each other, and I believe that someday you will find her again and the two of you will have a fairytale ending. So, I think you should have this back, because it's destined to be shared between you and Miyako."

Syaoran smiled softly. "Sakura...what I shared with Miyako is in the past. I think you should keep the doll. Even though I take the doll back, it won't matter anymore. So what if I have the complete set? Me and Miyako will never be complete. I think it's time to move on. You should keep the doll. You were lucky enough to pick it up after I dropped it, and it's something to remember your mother by."

Sakura stared at her boss in silence before smiling.

"Arigatou, Syaoran."

* * *

**Sugar Pink:** Well, that's the second chapter for Fate's Journey! How did you guys like it? Was it too boring? Did it suck? Was it crappy? PLEASE R/R TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Well, that's the second chapter for ! How did you guys like it? Was it too boring? Did it suck? Was it crappy? PLEASE R/R TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! 

I personally enjoyed writing this story and I hope all you readers out there can simply take a minute after reading and give me your feedbacks!

R/R!


	3. Of Hospitals and IceCreams

**Sugar Pink:** Thanks for all the reviews and support, you guys! I love you all! I hope you will review this chapter too!

R/R!

* * *

Fate's Journey

Chapter 3: You Do Care

"Syaoran? Are you home?" Yelan asked as she heard the front door click. She was a woman in her mid 40's with ebony hair tied up into a bun. She was wearing an apron as she placed a bowl of steaming soup on the table.

"Yes, mother." Syaoran said with a light smile on his face.

"Son, what happened to you?" Yelan asked in shock.

"What's wrong, mother?" Syaoran glanced at himself.

"You're all wet! Did your car broke down on the way home?"

"Oh, no. The car's fine."

"Then why are you..."

"It's a long story, mom. I'll go dry up for dinner." Syaoran said, jogging up the stairs.

**

* * *

**

"Whoa, you're all wet." Touya glanced up from his magazine at his sister.

"Well, it **is** raining outside, you know." Sakura said sarcastically.

"You took the bus?"

"Nope, my boss gave me a lift home. I'm going to dry up for dinner." Sakura said, heading up to her room.

Touya shook his head as his little sister was gone. "Her boss gave her a lift and she's still soaked?"

**

* * *

**

Drying her hair with a towel, Sakura looked at the weaver girl propped up on her computer desk. She felt a smile coming on her face.

As she stroked the weaver girl doll gently, an image of Syaoran Li's face floated across her head. She felt her cheeks redden.

"You are so cute..." she said with a soft smile.

**

* * *

Next day

* * *

**

Sakura finished the last bite of her pancakes and placed the plate in the sink.

"Do you need a lift to work, kaijuu?" Touya asked. He came down the stairs with his briefcase in hand.

"I'm not a kaijuu! And no thanks, onii-chan, I don't need a ride today. I know you have an early class today, so you better hurry up!" Sakura said. Touya Kinomoto was a professor, working at the local university.

"Okay, kaijuu. See you." Touya said.

"Have a good day, onii-chan! AND SAKURA IS NOT A KAIJUU!" Sakura yelled, but Touya was already out the door.

**

* * *

**

Sakura strolled down the streets of Tomoeda. Today she was wearing a simple white top with a knee length khaki skirt. Her honey-brown hair was flowing freely in the soft wind. In her handbag was a couple of files for work, and of course, the special weaver girl doll.

Sakura paused and pressed the button on the light pole for the light to change to green. Soon, the light for the cars turned red, and the light turned green for the direction Sakura was heading towards. As she was about to step down from the curb, a honking sound stopped her.

Looking to her left, Sakura spotted a familiar look silver vehicle. The window rolled down and Syaoran's head poked out of it.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hi," Sakura replied.

"Do you want a ride to work?" Syaoran asked. Sakura thought about it, but only for two seconds.

"Sure," she said. Sakura quickly got into the passenger seat before the light changes. She made it in the nick of time.

They drove on in silence. Finally, Sakura broke the silence by letting out a sneeze. Syaoran handed her a tissue from his tissue box.

"Arigatou." Sakura said, accepting the tissue.

"No problem." Syaoran smiled. "Did you catch a cold from being in the rain last night?"

"I guess so. Did you catch one?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I rarely get sick."

"Does that mean that when you do, it's really severe?"

Syaoran laughed. "You could say that."

**

* * *

**

Once they entered the office, Syaoran went into his room and Sakura sat down at her usual seat. As soon as Syaoran was out of earshot, Ariya leaned over.

"Got another ride from Mr. Li eh?" she grinned teasingly. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. Claire glanced up from her work.

"I ran into him when I was walking here." Sakura explained. She took out her weaver girl doll and set it down by her desk. She smiled when she saw it, and a wave of happiness and relaxation came over her.

_This doll is lucky,_ she thought.

Ariya gasped.

"What's wrong, Ari-chan?" Sakura asked, glancing over at Ariya.

"That doll!"

"Yeah, I know! Pretty cute, eh?" Sakura smiled as she turned on her computer and waited for it to load.

"Mr. Li has the other half of the set!" Ariya said. "I saw it on his desk! He absolutely love that cowherd doll!" Ariya said. Claire's ears perked up.

"Yeah, I know he has the other half of the set. I saw it yesterday too. I dropped my doll and Mr. Li picked it back up for me yesterday." Sakura said.

"That is so sweet! You two have the complete set! Did you know that those dolls represent love?" Ariya grinned.

"Ari-chan..." Sakura said, her voice weary.

"I heard Mr. Li was looking all over for the other half of the set-the weaver girl doll. It was some rumour about some girl he met three years ago." Ariya shrugged carelessly, as if the rumours weren't important. "Did he try to buy it from you or anything?"

"Actually, no." Sakura said. She began typing on her keyboard as she spoke. "This doll means a lot to me. It's...sort of a memory of my mom. He told me to keep it."

"Aww...isn't that sweet?" Ariya grinned some more.

As Sakura blushed and lectured Ariya not to do anymore teasing, Claire placed her pen down on her desk. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_Syaoran loves that doll. He vows to find and get the other half of the set, so he would have the complete set one day, as a memory of Miyako Tsukono. Why would he let Sakura keep it? Unless...he's developing feelings for her..._

_

* * *

_

Lunch soon rolled around.

"Claire, would you like to join us for lunch?" a co-worker, Kenny asked.

"Yeah, we're going to that new Italian place." Ariya said.

"Nah...I'm going to stay here and finish a few things off." Claire smiled, tucking a lock of her silky navy blue hair behind her ear. However, she had just wanted to stay behind when everyone else is gone. She needs to talk to Syaoran.

"Okay, but don't overwork yourself, Claire." Sakura smiled. She neatly stacked the folders in front of her, then got up to join the others for lunch at the new Italian restaurant.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll be off soon too." Claire said, as she watched the others headed out. Once everyone was gone, she went to Syaoran's room and knocked three times.

"Come in," his voice said. Claire opened the door to find Syaoran putting his jacket on.

"Hey," Claire greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Claire. Is everyone gone for lunch already?" Syaoran asked.

"Pretty much. Are you going too?"

"Yup. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to."

"Great. Grab your stuff, we're going now." Syaoran said.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the weaver girl doll you were looking for? The one to match with your cowherd?" Claire said.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I heard today that Sakura-chan has it." Claire replied. "I heard that you know too. Why didn't you try to buy it off from her?"

"I decided not to. That doll means more to her than it does to me." Syaoran said.

"But you've been looking for more than three years for it!"

"I know. I realize that it's time I let it go. Sakura will take good care of that doll."

"But that doll was a memory between you and Mi"

"Can we drop the topic?" Syaoran said icily. Claire stared at him. She had known Syaoran for a long time, and the only time he had ever been cold towards her was when they first met. However, Syaoran had been warm and friendly towards her. She knows he has a cold exterior that needs melting, and he could give anyone the famous Syaoran Li silent treatment. She was quite surprised he had used that tone of voice towards her.

Silently, Claire gave a small nod; there were sadness in her aquamarine eyes. It was no doubt that he had hurt her feelings.

**

* * *

**

The ride to their favourite noodle restaurant was silent. Syaoran sighed as he turned the corner.

Soon, Syaoran and Claire sat down at a table in a small restaurant that sells hot soups and noodles.

"Claire, I'm sorry." Syaoran apologized. "I shouldn't have used that tone of voice with you. I know you were only worried about me. But, really, I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Claire looked up with a small smile. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been butting into your business."

Syaoran shook his head. "Don't say that. You're a great friend, and I know you only do that because you care about me."

_I know I care about you...but you just don't know how much_. "Thanks, Syaoran."

"I'll tell you what. To make up for my attitude earlier, I'll take you out for dessert tonight." Syaoran promised.

"To our favourite spot?" Claire asked hopefully. Their favourite spot was an ice cream parlour, where the two first met.

"You bet!"

**

* * *

**

Time flew by after lunch. Soon, it was 5:00PM. Just as Sakura was packing up to go home, her cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

"Sakura," it was Touya's voice "are you off from work?"

Sakura frowned. She can tell that her brother was worried, but tried to keep his voice in control so it wouldn't scare her. She can tell, since he only calls her Sakura during serious matters. Usually he just calls her kaijuu.

"Yes, I'm off now, Onii-chan. What's wrong?"

"Come to Tomoeda hospital quickly then." Touya said. "It's Otou-san. He-" Touya's voice was cut off.

"Hello? Onii-chan?" Sakura said, panic rising in her with every passing second. "Touya?"

No sound. Sakura removed the phone from her ear and looked at the screen. She groaned. My batteries were low!Sakura felt her throat dried up. Come to Tomoeda hospital quickly then. It's Otou-san. He...He what? Sakura thought to herself. Quickly gathering her things, she scurried to the door.

"Sakura-chan, what's the hurry?" Ariya asked.

"My father's in the hospital. My batteries are dead and I can't communicate with my brother who's in the hospital with my dad!" Sakura explained, as she dashed out the door.

**

* * *

**

Five minutes later, Syaoran came out of his room. He was surprised to see half the staff still clicking away at their keyboards. He double checked his watch. Yup, it was indeed 5:05PM.

"Why is everyone still here, five minutes pass 5PM on a **Friday**?" Syaoran asked.

"We all have a little bit of stuff left, Mr. Li. We don't want it to spoil our weekend. I'm staying another 10 minutes, then I'm done." Kenny said.

"I'm staying another five minutes, Mr. Li." a female employee named Candy said.

"I'm almost done." Claire added.

"I'm done now, Mr. Li. I'll see you on Monday." Ariya said, getting up to leave.

"Have anyone seen Sakura?" Syaoran asked. "I want to go over some details about the meeting with Tokoshi on Wednesday before leaving."

"Oh, she got a phone call about her dad being in the hospital from her brother. Then she bolted out of the office like lightning." Ariya informed. "Don't worry, Mr. Li, she didn't leave early. It was 5:00 on the dot."

"Her dad is in the hospital? What's wrong?" Syaoran frowned.

"I think her batteries went dead and her conversation with her brother got cut off. She's not too sure what's wrong with her father either." Candy added.

Shrugging, Syaoran turned back to his office. As he did, he noticed the weaver girl doll, still sitting on Sakura's desk.

"Her doll...she never leaves it behind." Syaoran mumbled to himself. "She must have been worried about her dad. She already lost her mom...and she says this doll gives her good luck..."

Syaoran looked up. "Does anyone know where Sakura went? The Tomoeda Hospital, I assume?"

"That's what I heard." Ariya said. Nodding a thank-you, Syaoran quickly pack up his things and clutched his cowherd doll in his hand. Walking pass Sakura's desk, he scooped up the weaver girl doll as well.

"I'm leaving to find Sakura now. I need to give her back her doll. She really needs it during a tough time like this. Poor thing." Syaoran said. "Bye, everyone."

"Bye, Mr. Li!" the staff chorused after him.

_I guess he forgot about our favourite spot..._

Claire held back the tears that were forming in her aquamarine eyes.

**

* * *

**

"Touya!" Sakura said, rushing to her brother. His black hair was tousled as he looked up to see his sister.

"Sakura! You got here really fast." Touya managed a small smile for his sister.

"How's Otou-san?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"He's still in the operation room." Touya gestured to the closed double doors, with the red light still on over the doors. Sakura felt numb and sat back on the bench next to her brother.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I got home tonight and Otou-san was fine. But then, about twenty minutes later, his stomach region started to hurt. He was in a lot of pain, so I took him to here." Touya said. "The doctors took in him the operation without a word. The nurse said the doctors knew what they were doing, and don't have time to explain, but they will after the operation."

Sakura felt even more numb.

"You must be hungry. I'll go to the canteen and buy you a coffee." Touya said, getting up.

"Thanks, Onii-chan." Sakura said softly. As soon as Touya left, she felt tears threatening to fall. She reached into her bag, to find her favourite doll. However, it was not there.

"Where did it go?" Sakura said to herself.

"Looking for this?" a voice said. Looking up, Sakura saw Syaoran. He was smiling, and he was holding out her weaver girl doll.

"Oh, yes! Where did you find it?" Sakura clutched the doll to her chest.

"You left it on your desk. I heard you were upset about your father being ill, and I thought you would need the doll." Syaoran smiled, taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks, Mr. Li." Sakura said gratefully. Syaoran gave her a disapproving look. Instantly, Sakura blushed. "I mean, thanks, Syaoran."

"It's no problem. Look." Syaoran held out his cowherd doll. "Maybe believing that they bring good luck is a good thing. Your father will be fine."

"Thanks."

"Where's your onii-chan?"

"He went to get-"

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing so close to my sister?" Touya's angry voice said. Sakura and Syaoran glanced up.

"Onii-chan, this is Syaoran Li. He's my boss and he came all the way here to bring me back my doll. I left it on my work table." Sakura explained. "Syaoran, this is my older brother, Touya."

Touya was about to protest, but then the red light over the double doors of the operation room went off, and the doctors walked out.

Instantly, Sakura and Touya rushed towards the man.

"Doctor, how's our father?" Touya asked. "He was in a lot of pain earlier and"

"Relax." the elder man laughed. "Your father is fine. He just had an appendix infection. We removed the appendix for him, so he should be fine now."

"You sure? It sounds like a complicated operation." Sakura frowned.

"Oh, no, patients have their appendixes remove all the time. Even little babies do when they were born because their parents don't want an infection later on in their lives. Trust me, the operation was a small one, and everything is fine. Your father should be ok. His health is in good shape. You may go in to see him. We're taking him to the resting rooms." the doctor said.

**

* * *

**

"Dad! Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. Her dad opened his brown eyes, still feeling sleeping from the anaesthetic.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Who's this?" Fujitaka's eyes glanced over at Syaoran.

"I'm Syaoran Li, Sakura's friend from work. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad you're better. Sakura was really worried."

"How are you feeling, Dad?" Touya asked.

"Just a bit sleepy." Fujitaka said. Touya gave the nurse a questioning look.

"It's the anaesthetic." the nurse answered.

"I think I should be leaving now. Have a rest, Mr. Kinomoto." Syaoran smiled.

"I'll walk you out." Sakura offered.

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for dropping my doll by, Syaoran. I really appreciate it." Sakura smiled.

"It was no problem. I thought if there's a time that you would really need that doll for comfort, now would be it." Syaoran said.

"Well, I really need to get back inside. Thanks again, Syaoran." Sakura smiled, walking back into the building.She's really something special, Syaoran smiled after Sakura's retreating figure. He took out his cell phone and dialled a number. Three rings later, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hi, Syaoran."

"So, still up for ice cream at our favourite spot?"

"...you still remember about our ice cream meeting?" the voice on the other end sounded surprise.

"Of course. Did you think that I would forget?" Syaoran chuckled.

"Yes," was the honest answer.

"I'll never forget something this important. So, can you make it now?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. See you at our favourite spot in 20 minutes?"

"I'll be there."

**

* * *

**

"I guess he does remember after all..." Claire hung up the phone line and smiled to herself.

_Maybe he does care. Maybe there is hope after all..._

**

* * *

**

**Sugar Pink: **And that's the third chapter, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please R/R! I love you hear from you guys and I do personally read each and every single review that's ever written! Tell me what I need to improve on or what you think is missing!

Thanks! R/R!

_Sugar Pink_


End file.
